


Any Day, Any Time

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex, Sex as necessity, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally it's good to remind Dean that he needs Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day, Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> For spnkink_meme: Sam is in the middle of having a conversation/researching something in the library when Dean comes in, unzips them both, and sits down on Sam's dick. Sam continues what he was doing as normal. Other people can find it weird or not, but for whatever reason, Sam and Dean are casual about it. Bonus if Sam eventually apologizes to whoever else is there and bounces Dean on his lap to give them both the relief they need, then goes back to the conversation/whatever.

Sometimes he lets Dean go too long without on purpose. It’s not the norm; normally, he’s the conscientious one when it comes to taking care of his brother. Dean would rather wave it off and avoid dealing with it until later. It’s no secret that some part of Dean resents their arrangement, so Sam lets him get away with a lot. But occasionally it’s good to remind Dean that he needs Sam, and if that makes the sex that much hotter, Sam has no objections.

He’s talking the head of the local college’s anthropology department when Dean barges into the office, his face flushed and pants clearly tented. The professor breaks off, clearly flustered by the intrusion, but Sam doesn’t respond to any of his blabbering. He leans back in his chair as Dean’s fingers fumble with his fly. Dean lets out a frustrated hiss when the zipper catches on the fabric of Sam’s boxers below, and he keeps yanking at it until Sam removes his hands. Dean’s not in a state where he can think logically enough to remove the problem without taking off Sam’s dick as well, which would be unfortunate, considering that’s what he needs so badly.

Sam goes slowly, enjoying Dean’s frustrated whining by his side. His brother’s already shucked off his pants and his dick is hard and leaking. Enjoying the sight, Sam palms himself in his pants a few times, before giving in and pulling his cock out.

The instant Dean sees it, he’s shoving Sam’s hands away and climbing into his lip with a wanton sort of eagerness. He keeps his back to the professor as he sinks down on Sam’s dick, mouthing at his brother’s neck as takes him all the way in.

Sam strokes Dean’s back lovingly, enjoying the tight heat of his brother around him once again. Dean had held out longer than he thought; three whole days, and after four years of nearly daily sex, it had been tough to make it that long. Now Dean’s back where he belongs, sitting on Sam’s dick and making muffled sounds into his neck as he rocks slowly.

Sam only remembers the professor is even there when the man makes a disgruntled sound, black mustache twitching. “I didn’t know you were with one of Them.”

Sam doesn’t like his tone, but he smiles politely. “I’m sorry about this. He just gets a little needy sometimes; you know how They are. You don’t mind, do you?”

Clearly, he does, but to say so could possibly result in him getting fired for discrimination against Them, something most people take very seriously nowadays. After all, if Their needs aren’t fulfilled They could die, so sexual contact in public has become significantly more respectable.

“Well then.” The professor shuffles his papers, clearly trying to keep his eyes away from Dean’s form. “There is some talk of that kind of symbol in relation to several South American tribes back in the early twelfth century…”

“Is that so?” Sam keeps his tone neutral, even as he fastens his hands on Dean’s hips and begins grinding him down on his dick. Dean whimpers into his skin and hugs him closer. “What other documentation do you have?”

“Several text talk about it in relation to the farming of maize…”

“Hmmm…” Sam hums, a little distracted by Dean’s fingernails biting into the back of his neck. He lifts Dean up off of his cock completely before pulling him back down hard in revenge. The strangled noise his brother makes is beyond worth it. He keeps his eyes on the professor as he picks up the pace a little bit, encouraging Dean to bounce up and down on his dick. “Is it a symbol for growth then? A sort of good luck charm?”

The professor’s eyes are glazed over, and he has given up completely on not watching Dean. In fact, his eyes are fixed on the skin of Dean’s back, the soft curve of his ass. Feeling the need to cement his claim, Sam lets his hand fall down to cup Dean’s cheeks, before pressing a finger in to trace the rim of Dean’s hole while he’s fucking it. The show makes the professor’s cheeks redden and he immediately turns away.

When he speaks, his voice is high and fast. “It could have something to do with that, yes, but I believe I will have to, erm, examine the documents a bit closer. There is another book I could get from the library… I will go do that now. Then you two can have some privacy to… finish.” He exits the room as quickly as possible.

The instant he’s gone, Sam chuckles and begins fucking Dean like he means it, greeting each little roll of hips with a thrust of his own. It only takes another minute or so before Dean is spilling over their chest and he’s pumping his come deep within Dean where it belongs.

Afterwards, he pulls Dean away so he can look at him. “I think he liked you, Dean.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.”


End file.
